Reversed
by maritime-dream
Summary: Dean is an angel of the Lord who raised Castiel, the Righteous Man, from Perdition. reversed!verse


_Hey, everyone! So I was waiting for the premier of Season 8, which is in a month (GAH) and I stumbled across fanart where Dean is the angel and Cas is the Righteous Man. Of course, I searched everywhere for fics of this verse, but I couldn't find any ): So my mind started going wild and I came up with this monster. I don't know where this'll end, but there'll be parallels to this and familiar characters. Of course I'll update Tangled, but I'm really busy with school and my accursed IBD and ugh it's 1 AM in the morning and I really need to get out of the habit of writing stories at midnight. So I hope you all like this, and I'm also waiting on my invite for AO3! Ugh can't wait. _

* * *

Deamiel is an angel. Not the fancy, high-ranking archangels, like Michael and Raphael. Deamiel is just a simple angel, comparable to a foot soldier in the army. He is, however, useful to Heaven, as a tactician and a fighter.

So it's not a surprise to Deamiel when he is chosen to be a part of the garrison that will lay siege to Hell in order to restore the soul of the Righteous Man. He eagerly dons his armor readies himself for battle, his sword in his hand. He's ready to smite any demon who is foolish enough to approach him.

His garrison departs quickly for the gates of Hell, plummeting further and further down. They are met with strong resistance, a horde of demons charging at them. They screech, claw and bite at them, but Deamiel's garrison makes quick work of the pathetic damned creatures. They have no knowledge of exactly which sector of Hell the Righteous Man is, so their war carries on for days.

Days stretch into months, but Deamiel's garrison still fights on to find the soul. Deamiel is tired and sluggish, his grace feeling worn down by the flames of Hell. No wonder why demons were so desperate to escape from this God-forsaken place.

Deamiel is fighting a group of powerful demons with his fellow soldiers when one mangled claw swipes at him, knocking him away from the garrison. Deamiel tumbles further down into Hell, yelling obscenities at the demon. He can hear his garrison cry out, saying that they have lost another one, but Deamiel doesn't plan on dying today.

So he heaves himself up and looks around, wondering which area of Hell he has fallen into. What he doesn't expect to see is the Righteous Man, cutting into another soul who is screaming for mercy. Deamiel watches in stunned silence as the Righteous Man continues his torture, ignoring the broken pleas and sobs of the soul.

When his work is done, the Righteous Man takes the torn, barely recognizable soul from the table and hangs it up on a nearby rack. That is when he finally notices Deamiel, and the angel can see the agony inside the soul when their eyes connect.

The Righteous Man breaths out a relieved sigh, muttering, "Finally." He drops his torturing device and holds his hands up, as if in surrender, waiting for the angel to end his suffering.

If Deamiel knew any better, he would have smited the Righteous Man for abusing and flaying at a soul, but Deamiel could see how the Righteous Man just glows. It's not a bright light, but this soul emits a comforting glow that doesn't belong in Hell.

So Deamiel strides toward the Righteous Man and sees the soul close its eyes, ready to be smited. Instead, Deamiel grabs onto the soul's arms and lifts his wings in preparation for take off. He surges up in the pits of Hell, and he could see the Righteous Man open his eyes and look down at him.

Instead of being grateful, like Deamiel expected, the soul begins to struggle and protest. "No, take the others, I don't deserve to be saved!" He cries, but he is weak from years in Hell, so his voice is weak and his strength quickly leaves him.

His garrison is shouting in surprise and happiness when Deamiel rises out of his pit with a firm grip on the Righteous Man. They depart from Hell and quickly locate the body of the Righteous Man. Deamiel pieces the soul back together and sews it into the body quickly, although the Righteous Man is still uttering weak protests.

Deamiel returns to Heaven with the garrison, and wins an approving smile from his superior. Deamiel is told that since he is the one to raise the Righteous Man – Castiel Novak – the soul is placed under his charge. Deamiel remembers the name and swiftly pinpoints the location of his new charge, seeing the human stumble into a rundown little building.

He is, understandably, famished and parched, so he grabs foods off the shelves and shoving them ungracefully into his mouth and chugs down bottles of water. Deamiel watches in slight interest. It has been a long time since the angel has last touched the Earth, and he is still fascinated by humans and their creations.

When Deamiel decides that his charge is properly replenished, he tries to speak to him.

"Castiel." He says, but as soon as he makes a sound, the windows start breaking and the electronic devices are going haywire. Deamiel watches in slight dismay as his charge drops down onto the ground, clutching at his ears and scrunching up his face in pain.

Deamiel departs, returning to Heaven. His superior, Goriel, although he prefers the name Gordon, frowns when Deamiel explains what just happened.

"I suppose Hell has broken his ability to hear us." Gordon concludes with a disappointed sigh.

"If he even had the ability to begin with." Deamiel sighs.

Gordon shakes his head. "Well, it's going to be tough to reach him now."

Now it's Deamiel's turn to frown. Castiel is his charge, and Deamiel is determined to protect and guide the Righteous Man, no matter what the cost.

"I'll try again." He states, and is off in a flurry of feathers before Gordon has a chance to say anything.

Deamiel is interrupted when he feels a tug, throwing him off course. He growls at that, realizing that the voice belongs to a feeble psychic commanding him to show his voice.

"Lady, you better turn away now." Deamiel warns, knowing what his form would do if she were unfortunate enough to actually see him. The voice only strengthens, and Deamiel braces himself for the worst. In order to avoid killing her entirely, he shields most of himself, but he can still hear her scream in pain. Deamiel winces at her suffering, but doesn't feel too bad for the foolish woman.

When Deamiel finds Castiel again, his charge is inside a motel room. Deamiel tries calling out again, but Castiel falls to the ground in a similar fashion to their meeting in the human shop, blocking out his ears.

Frustrated, Deamiel leaves again for Heaven, pacing around and thinking on what he should do. Gordon appears by his side, a look of faint amusement on his face.

"You know, Deamiel, you can always try to procure a vessel." His superior says.

"A vessel?" Deamiel repeats. He had last walked the Earth a few centuries ago, and doubted that any human could be his vessel.

"Your true vessel's bloodline still carries." Gordon assures him. "It is best to find him and continue your duties through him." Deamiel nods, and flies down to Earth again.

_..._

As he scours the Earth for his vessel, Deamiel can hear his name being summoned again. With a quick look in his charge's direction, Deamiel smirks when he realizes that Castiel had performed a summoning ritual. Well, it's not like Deamiel can talk to Castiel now. His charge will have to wait for Deamiel to find his true vessel.

When Deamiel finally does manage to reach his vessel, Deamiel discovers that it is a man somewhere in his early thirties, with brown, choppy hair and a strong build. His name is Abel Smith, and he works at Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. He lives with his girlfriend, Lisa Braeden, and his girlfriend's child, Ben. Although Ben is not Abel's own, the man still loves him like a son.

Deamiel reaches out to Abel, telling his vessel about himself and his need to possess him. Abel is currently trying to fix the garage while Lisa and Ben are out, wearing a brown leather jacket, a green shirt and a denim pair of jeans. To anyone else, Abel appears to be muttering to the wall.

"How do I know you're real, and this isn't a hallucination?" Abel says uncertainly.

Deamiel resists the urge to roll his eyes and huff. "Try sticking your hand into boiling water, see how that works out for you." He replies.

Abel frowns, but puts down his hammer and walks into the kitchen. He fills a metal pot with water and puts it over the stove, turning up the fire. Soon enough, the water is boiling. Abel gingerly puts his hand into the pot, instinctively cringing as he does so. When he pulls out his hand to reveal an unscathed arm, he wears and expression of amazement, and Deamiel smiles to himself.

Lisa walks into the kitchen at the moment, pausing when she sees Abel hovering over the boiling water with a wet arm.

"Abel?" She asks, worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Abel assures her. "Look!" And he plunges his arm back into the boiling water, making Lisa cry out in shock. He holds his other hand up to calm her down. "No, look, I'm fine!" He insists, drawing his arm back out from the pot.

Lisa watches in amazement and fear, slowly backing away from Abel.

Abel seems to sense her alarm, and opens his mouth to speak. "Lisa?" He begins, but she cuts him off.

"Abel, I-I-" She stutters, and proceeds to back out of the room.

Deamiel groans. Of course his vessel had to show off to his girlfriend. And of course the woman would get terrified and run off. Humans were silly like that.

"I scared her, didn't I?" Abel mumbles to nobody in particular.

"You sure did." Deamiel affirms, and sees Abel's eyes light up.

"You're still here?" His vessel asks.

"I always was," Deamiel says. "So, do I have your consent?" He asks Abel.

Abel goes back to looking uncertain. "So you need me to help Heaven, right?"

"More like to stop the friggin' _Apocalypse_." Deamiel says nonchalantly. An hour has gone by, and his charge must be getting impatient.

Abel looks wistfully toward direction where Lisa left, and heaves a sigh. He trudges out the front door and sits onto the porch, looking out at his quiet little neighborhood in Cicero. Deamiel watches for a moment, then gets bored.

"So do I have your consent?" He repeats his question, trying not to sound restless.

"Will Lisa and Ben be protected?" Abel asks, casting a glance back at his home. Deamiel shrugs. A true vessel is important, and surely will be protected, he assumes.

"Yeah."

"By Heaven?"

"Yeah."

Abel closes his eyes and draws a deep breath. "Then yes, I give my consent."

And Deamiel surges into the body.

_..._

When he arrives at the place of his summoning, Deamiel is surprised and slightly impressed to see that his charge had set up dozens of wards and sigils within the barn. Of course, none of them worked on angels.

So he enters, momentarily forgetting to entirely seal his grace, which causes the lights to explode as he sets foot into the barn, showering him with sparks.

His charge is standing in the middle, a shotgun in his hand. He is dressed in a business suit and a tan trench coat, while the older man next to him is dressed in more casual attire.

The duo blasts their guns at him, but Deamiel pays no attention. It's not like the bullets hurt him or anything. He can feel the metal pierce his jacket and shirt, and Deamiel thinks that it's a bit overdone. He rather liked his vessel's choice of clothing.

Castiel drops the gun and now holds a dagger, which Deamiel instantly recognizes as a demon-killing weapon. Deamiel's a bit insulted, to say the least. He's an angel, not one of those mangy little pests that he had to stomp in order to find the Righteous Man.

"Who are you?" His charge growls, voice all gravelly and serious.

Deamiel grins. "I'm the one that pulled your ass outta Hell."

Castiel narrows his eyes and tilts his head every so slightly to the side. Deamiel thinks that it's comparable to a confused kitten, but the hunter in Castiel is back again. "Well, you have my eternal gratitude." He says dryly before plunging his knife into Deamiel's chest.

Deamiel can see the look of surprise on his charge's face as he looks back up at Castiel, hand rising over the knife and pulling it out with ease. The weapon clatters uselessly to the ground, and Castiel looks dumbstruck. Deamiel would have laughed, but he attention was redirected when he senses someone behind him. Oh right, the other hunter. Deamiel thinks as he casts out a hand to catch a crowbar before it could hit him.

The other hunter looked surprised when Deamiel easily wrenched the weapon from his hand, tossing it aside. Deamiel rounded on the old man, pressing a two fingers to his temple and watching as he drops to the ground, unconscious. He looks back up at Castiel, into the man's blue eyes.

"We need to talk, Cas." His charge flinches at his name. "Alone."

Instead, Castiel rushes to the unconscious hunter's side, hand pressed to his neck to check for a pulse. Dean rolls his eyes. "He's not dead." He assures his charge. "I'm not a demon, y'know."

"Then who are you?" Castiel demands, eyes snapping back up at Deamiel.

"I'm Deamiel." Deamiel grins again. "But I prefer to be called Dean."

"No, what are you?" His voice is still angry, and Deamiel wonders why. After all, need the angel repeat that he was the one that saved Castiel from Hell? Humans. They're such fascinating creatures.

"I'm an angel of the Lord." Deamiel clarifies, careful not to preen at the title. The last time he said that, the human was amazed and more than willing to bow down to him. He's a little surprised by Castiel's frown.

"Angel's don't exist." He says, rising slowly from his crouch.

"What?" Deamiel grunts. "'Course they do, you're named after one." Castiel is the angel of Thursday, but Deamiel barely remembers his brother.

"I don't believe in them." Castiel says, glaring at Deamiel.

Deamiel sighs. Castiel is quickly proving to be a difficult charge. "Well, you better start believing, then." He says, and spreads his grace. Of course, his grace manifests into what humans perceive as wings, and a streak of lightning flashes over the sky to reveal their shadows. They're magnificent and large, and Deamiel smirks at the look of awe and shock on Castiel's face.

However, Castiel goes back to his stony expression. "You were the one who burned out Pamela's eyes." He accuses.

Deamiel looks at the ground guiltily. "I told her to look away," He says. "My true form and voice usually hurt people. In fact, they usually end up dying." He glanced back at Castiel, seeing the look of shock return for just the slightest second.

"That was you?" He asks, incredulous. "You were the one at the gas station, and at the motel?" Deamiel shrugs. Castiel rolls his eyes and huffs.

"You shoulda seen the look on your face." Deamiel says, the smirk back on his face.

"I was bleeding from my ears." Castiel drawls.

"Sorry." Deamiel says, although he doesn't look like he is. "Certain people, special people, can see my true form, I guess you can't."

Castiel shoots him another glare. "And what form are you in now? Holy high school drop-out?"

Deamiel frowns. Abel was quite a successful businessman inside his company. "This?" He looks down at his attire, his clothes still torn from the bullets. "This is my vessel."

"You're possessing someone?" Castiel doesn't look too happy with Deamiel.

"He gave me his consent." Deamiel says in hopes to reassure his charge, but Castiel backs away from him.

"I don't believe you." His charge says. "Tell me who you really are." It's more of a demand than a polite request.

"I already told you." Deamiel insists, but Castiel doesn't look convinced.

"Right." He says sarcastically. "And why would an 'angel of the Lord'," He air quotes the words, "Rescue me from Hell?"

Deamiel squinted at his charge. Shouldn't he be grateful? Shouldn't he, at least, be afraid of an angel? He takes a step toward Castiel, and he can see the man tense. "Good things can happen, y'know, Cas." He says.

"Not in my experience." Castiel says, and Deamiel can see the pain that flashes through the man's blue eyes. Deamiel wasn't around for most of the Righteous Man's life, but he knows that his charge has lived through things that would cause any ordinary man to commit suicide. He vaguely remembers the same pain emitting from his soul during their first meeting in Hell.

"You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Deamiel asks, incredulous.

His charge's features harden as he squares his jaw and looks at Deamiel straight in the eye. "Why did you do it?"

Deamiel narrows his eyes and stares back at Castiel with the same intensity. So, he's saddled with the Righteous Man, the same soul who would rather rot in the pits of Hell than fulfill his duties on Earth. Well, Deamiel was having none of that. He was given the task of watching over Castiel, and he'd be damned if he couldn't do that.

"Because Dad commanded it." He says. He can see Castiel's eyes widen a little. "Because we have work for you."

* * *

_... Yeah. Deamiel is a real angel, and I had to decide between Deamiel and Deliel for Dean's angel name. I'll start referring to Deamiel as Dean in the next chapter. Goriel is made up (ehe), but hey, slap the suffix '-iel' onto any name and you've got yourself an angel name. Haha. Did you get Abel's references? It's a Terrible Life verse and all that kinda stuff? I had a big debate over his vessel's name too, and I settled on Abel, since that's the beginning of canon Dean's bloodline. I'm sorry for being uncreative ): And I'm sorry for rushing Deamiel and Abel's meeting, I didn't exactly know when Castiel started talking with Jimmy, so I just made Deamiel and Abel's interaction only an hour or so. Anyways, read and review, you guys know that I love that kind of stuff. And also I promise to update on Tangled, the next chapter's already half-done! I hope to have it done in at least two days. _


End file.
